As the Hours Pass By (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 7
As Papa, Smurfette, Brainy, and Clumsy looked through the Smurfroot Fields, they tried to spot the perfect one to use in Eska's spell. "What exactly are we looking for in a Smurfroot?" Brainy asked Papa. "The Smurfroots I look for are the most exquisite of all," Papa explained, "One of the best ones of the patch." "How about this one?" Clumsy lifted up one that was about his size, "This one's the biggest in the patch!" the weight of the Smurfroot he was holding made him topple backwards. "Or this one?" Smurfette picked up a pink one up that easily reflected the sun's light, "This one's the shiniest one of all! And the prettiest!" "No, no!" Brainy rejected them and held up a detailed Smurfroot, "The one that is most well-designed is the best one! Look at the details in the skin!" While they argued, Papa scavenged further into the fields to find his own Smurfroot to use. He looked through the tall ones, the short ones, the smooth ones, and the gritty ones. When he finally found what he was looking for, he ran back to the group and showed them. "This ''is the best root of the patch," Papa said as he opened his hand to reveal a smurfroot small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. "''That's ''it?" Smurfette got a close look. "Papa, that thing's a shrimp!" Brainy commented. "I...don't understand," Clumsy added. "This Smurfroot may not be the biggest...," Papa explained, "...nor the prettiest nor the most well-detailed, but smell it." All three of them took a whiff of the Smurfroot and sighed happily. "This is the best smelling root I've ever seen!" Brainy exclaimed. "Must be fresh!" Smurfette clasped her hands together. "And ''that's ''why it is the best my little Smurfs," Papa smiled, "Because it's what's on the inside that counts." Meanwhile, in the depths of the forest, Eccentric, Glacia, and Hefty were looking for some wormwood. "What does a wormwood look like exactly?" Glacia asked. "It's kinda like regular wood," Hefty explained, "But...y'know....as thin as a worm." "Yea," Eccentric smirked, "You should know that by now, Glacia." Glacia growled and balled her fists, "I ''do ''know that! I just wanted to know what it looked like!" When they reached a circular center, Hefty decided to split up from the group to find a tree, "If you guys need me or find a tree of your own, feel free to message me, kay?" And off Hefty went, leaving Eccentric and Glacia alone. The awkward silence filled the air until Glacia sighed and walked towards an oak tree, "Alright. Let's go look for that wormwood." "I heard the wormwood with moss is the best for spells," Eccentric stated, then teased, "Maybe it can help with that temper of yours." "WHAT?!" Glacia snapped, "I DON'T NEED MY TEMPER TAMPERED!" "Glacia, take it easy," Eccentric walked closely to her, "I was just kidding!" "OH, SURE! YOU'RE JUST KIDDING!" Glacia kept yelling, "YOU'RE ALWAYS KIDDING WITH ME! INFACT, YOU'RE ALWAYS TEASING ME! AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT ANYMORE! "Glacia, I think you need to take it down a notch," Eccentric advised, "You might attract the Trollstroyer." "I DON'T CARE!" Glacia poked Eccentric's chest, "YOU'VE RIDICULED ME ALL MY LIFE! NOW, GET READY, BECAUSE THIS GIRL WILL NO LONGER STAND FOR-" Suddenly, before Glacia could finish, Eccentric grabbed her arms, pinned her up against the tree, and kissed her...on the lips. Glacia was shocked and angry at first, but she then succumbed to it, calming down. When they released, Eccentric and Glacia both blushed, both speechless. "Hey, guys!" Hefty called at the wrong time, "I got the wormwo-" He paused as he looked at Eccentric and Glacia, "Uh...awkward. Heh! Better go back and find some more." When he left, Eccentric and Glacia turned back to each other. "...S-sorry," Eccentric stuttered, "That was the first thing that popped into my head." Glacia blushed, then returned to her regular mood, "...Whatever." She walked away from Eccentric and joined Hefty in the Wormwood bushes. Previous Next Category:As the Hours Pass By chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story